


Choices

by jbsullivan17



Series: Soulmates [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Rants, poorly timed kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: From the day his sister was born, Bellamy knew that his life wouldn’t be easy. He knew that no matter what he did he would have to fight for everything he had. But he didn’t think that his soulmate would be a part of that, he thought that they would be his safe harbor in the hurricane that was his life.He was wrong.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Soulmates [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Choices

From the day his sister was born, Bellamy knew that his life wouldn’t be easy. He knew that no matter what he did he would have to fight for everything he had. But he didn’t think that his soulmate would be a part of that, he thought that they would be his safe harbor in the hurricane that was his life.

He was wrong.

He didn’t mean that by saying his soulmate was terrible or caused all the anguish in his life. He’s saying that he wanted to come home after work and relax, he wanted to make dinner and not have complaints about an ingredient that made the meal what it was. He wanted to be able to go to parties or the bar with his friends and not have her get jealous over him talking to another girl. He didn’t want to fight over everything and only hear her complaints all the time.

But as he said, nothing in his life was easy.

“You think I asked to be your soulmate? You think I asked to listen to you bitch and complain about every little fucking detail of everything?” he screamed in Echo’s face. He couldn’t believe that he managed to last a year without blowing up. “I wish I’d had my mark removed and my memory wiped because you are the _worst_ soulmate in the history of soulmates.”

“If you don’t want the mark then we’ll just get them removed and we can forget about these arguments. We can forget about each other!” She yelled back and Bellamy stormed out of his apartment. His apartment that she moved into without asking him, all her stuff showed up over the course of six months.

He wound up at Clarke’s apartment pacing and ranting. She sat there watching him and drinking a glass of Pinot Noir, not judging him for any of his rantings.

“Are you even sure she is your soulmate?” she asked once he collapsed on the couch next to her and took a large gulp from her glass, nearly finishing it.

“Our marks match.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s your soulmate. There are romantic soulmates and your perfect nightmare soulmates. The best person to torture you, they share the mark too. She might be yours.”

Bellamy laid down with his head in Clarke’s lap and she immediately began stroking his hair. She always knew how to calm him, she was the eye of the hurricane. “So then who’s my soulmate?”

“That’s up to you to find out, Bell.”

“It’d be easier if it were you, if coming home to you would be soothing like this every day.”

Her hand froze in his hair and he refused to look up at her. “Too bad I don’t have a soulmark.”

“Does that mean you don’t have one?”

“Just harder for me to find them.”

“Why have we never talked about this before?”

“Why do you always come to me when Echo is driving you up a wall?”

Bellamy looked at her as though it were obvious. “You’re my best friend.”

“So is Miller and yet you always come to me.”

“Because Miller hates Echo!”

“I hate Echo! I hate seeing you like this and yet you stay with her and for what? Honor? Bellamy, I know you think you don’t deserve to be happy, but you do. You don’t deserve to be treated like this every day and we all worry about you staying in this when there’s no reciprocal love.”

“She cares.” He looked up at her and saw a look on her face he’s never seen before.

“I don’t doubt that but she doesn’t make your life easier either.”

“Sometimes I wish I could choose my soulmate, it’d be a lot easier.”

“It’s still an option. You can have her leave and choose someone else. There has to be someone better for you out there.”

Bellamy sighed. “Can I stay here tonight?”

“The couch again?”

“Yeah.”

“You can stay the night on the couch but this is the last time. You have to choose yourself at some point and your friends can’t do that for you.”

Bellamy sat up, knowing that she wanted to leave after saying that. He knew her better than he knew himself and she was brave right before she needed to flee. And she did, she stood and went to her room before bringing him some blankets and a pillow.

“Thank you,” he said and again in the morning as he was leaving sans the coffee he usually made them both but this wasn’t like the other days where he stayed over, needing a little peace from the chaos. This time she wasn’t distracting him but making him face it.

He was out the door when he heard her call his name. He’d pressed the button for the elevator already and he turned to find her in the doorway of her apartment, three feet away. He was about to say something but she was too fast as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened and Clarke stepped back and closed her apartment door without a word.

“Wh-okay.” Bellamy nodded, stepping into the elevator before the doors closed.

He broke up with Echo, not because of the kiss but because Clarke was right. He deserved to be happy, he deserved to have some moments of sanity in his life and with Echo around that wasn’t happening. He let his life calm down for a bit without telling anyone what was going on or why he was so quiet all of a sudden. He wanted to find inner peace before bringing someone else into the fold of his life.

Two months after breaking it off with Echo and just over a month of having her moved out completely, there was a knock on the door before Clarke barreled into his apartment and glared at him.

“You broke up with Echo!”

“Isn’t that what you told me to do?”

“You did it two months ago! I beat myself up over that moment this whole time and you didn’t tell me that you broke up with her!”

“I didn’t do it because of the kiss, Clarke. I did it because you were right that night. I deserve some happiness and I thought that finding some within myself first would be better than running to you and…” he drifted off not entirely certain of what he wanted to say.

“You still could have told me.”

“You’re right, I could have. I just wanted to know what peace was like alone before bringing someone into the insanity.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I thought…”

“That I didn’t care about you? I do. Maybe more than I should. I… I thought Echo was my soulmate because she had the same mark but it’s like you said, it’s not necessarily true. My mom and O’s dad were volatile just like Echo and I are, I’m trying to grasp that not all soulmates are perfectly matched, that there’s someone out there that could be better.”

“You are?”

“I am and I’m hoping it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2 left... maybe three but the last one won't be in the series because it's not Soulmates, more like Bellamy makes Clarke his... no spoilers ;)


End file.
